GATE: Thus the Canadian Armed Forces fought there!
by KaijuLover1954
Summary: The Canadian Armed Forces are call to neutralize a enemies from another world. Later, the Canadian government decides to send its soldiers to the other side of the gate to prevent a new attack as well as evaluate the potential of this Special Region.


In the year 2019 Sunday, April 28, at 7:08 as every day I get up to take my lunch I take my showers listening to the radio stations in Montreal.

"Good morning Montreal: Here is a summary of what happened last week: First, the government has decided to increase the defense budget, and at the latest news the United Nations humanitarian aid teams are still looking for survivors following the tropical storm that has hit East Asia, according to reports 32 missing, 23 dead and 10 wounded. "

After hearing the news that a lot of people died I decided to go for some jogging in my neighborhood of Hochelaga-Maisonneuve, passing by the neighboring house I saw my neighbor George.

Jeremy Beaulieu: "Hey how are you going George, not too tired come not jogger ..."

George: "Your mouth crunching thick not too tired to clean the course, nah let me do not get fit for the Army me good day."

Jeremy Beaulieu: "You do not want to have a Paralysis hahahaha good day there."

I continue to jog to downtown Montreal on the exhausted ST-Hubert Street impossible to run.

"Pfffffffff FUCK I can't do it anymore, well shit i'll walk..."

At the same time a mysterious door suddenly appears on Rue Jeanne-Mance, through which mythological creatures appear, led by men in Roman armor, and attack the Montreal population. After only 15 minutes Hundreds of Quebec Sureté Police cars arrive at the scene to try to establish an exclusion zone in downtown Montreal by placing barricades at each entrance to the downtown core.

Suddenly a dragon ride by what seems to be a knight of the Roman era, teenagers find themselves trapped in chaos

Jeremy Beaulieu: "HEY BY HERE YOUNG PEOPLE BY HERE !"

Teenager (s) "GO, GO, Go, in the BUS BOYS !"

I intervened in trying to organize the police to evacuate the civilians in a place to protect them.

Jeremy Beaulieu: "What The Fuck is that hey, hey, HEY !"

Officer of the SQ: "Sir you do not have the right to be here it's an exclusion zone, you can not leave you go in, there was an incident the only thing I was informed that is that we must set up barricades."

"Shit you saw it like me the dragon fuck Flying lizard what the hell is going on, there most be still have people over there!?"

Suddenly armored trucks of the SQ show themselves beyond the barricades.

Jeremy Beaulieu: "There is something really wrong if you have sent tactical teams."

Officer of the SQ: "You are not allowed to overtake the barricade sir * Interference in Walkie-talkie *" Wait a minute, Jimmy is it you..."

Jimmy: "DUDE THERE IS FUCKING DRAGONS FUCKING LEZARDS THAT FLIES IN SKY !"

Officer of the SQ: "I KNOW ONE PASS ABOVE MY HEAD!"

Suddenly another dragon ride by a Roman knight throwing forks at us...

"SHIT THIS DUDE IS GONNA KILL US ALL!"

The Officer of the SQ draws Glock 17 and fires at the individual in question who falls off his horse and falls to the ground but does not die on the spot, leaving the dragon stolen free in the skies of Montreal. The individual returns to him and takes out what seems to me a knife on the officer of the SQ, I threw myself on the individual farting the lead by stabbing to death the Roman soldier "

Jeremy Beaulieu: "Pffff we've been close to the disaster, are you okay? * With a sarcastic laugh *"

Officer of the SQ: "Yes I am correct, shit, shit, shit, what i have done."

Jeremy Beaulieu: "Do you have a phone so can not get a little closer?"

The creatures that had passed the door took control of downtown Montreal and established a front line on Quebec territory.

Jeremy Beaulieu: "Shit there is a lot them."

SQ Officer: "The 12th Armored Regiment and 430 Tactical Helicopter Squadron and

The 5th Mechanized Brigade Group in Valcartier will arrive in 5 minutes. "

A fleet of Canadian Forces CH-146 Griffons armed with Browning M2 machine guns arrives at the scene and begins to clear the skies of Montreal by eliminating any dragon in the airspace. Ground troops arrive clean up the streets one after the other with their G-Wagens, Coyote Reconnaissance Vehicle, Textron TAPV, M113, LAV III, C7A1 semi-automatic rifle armor, quickly neutralize these enemies from another world.

CAF Soldier: "Fire ! KILL EVERY ALL OF THOSE ASSHOLES!"

After this event the record is still great with more than 50 people killed with destroyed buildings that will cost quite expensive. For his intervention, Beaulieu is invited to the Department of Defense in Ottawa, and promoted to Sergeant. Celebrated as a national hero. Later, following the appearance of the door and the massacre of Canadian civilians, dubbed the Montreal incident, incite the outgoing Prime Minister to take action by proclaiming that Canada that the world behind the door is part of Canada and will send an operational Canadian Forces Expeditionary Force supported by the UN and NATO, not only to explore the new world, but also to capture and demand reparations from those responsible for the attack.

Unknown: Hey !, I was wondering who it was. So you're the famous Sergeant Jérémy Beaulieu. I call Michael! It's a real honor to be in the same unit as the Montreal hero!

Michael: "Fac it's what to be famous, girls must be after you haha"

Jeremy Beaulieu: "Your hangover XD"

Dinning room

Jeremy Beaulieu: "After what happened, I do not even have a weekend."

Michael: "I would not cry in your place, what you do not have ambition in life or what?"

Jeremy Beaulieu: "Nah let it go ..."

Michael: "Thank you Lord for this meal today amen..."

Monday, April 29, 2019 end of the day i made myself with a young person named Michaël Cartier-Beauchemin ...

Michael: "So it's our new combat uniforms it looks pretty like BDUs except that are all green ..."

Jeremy Beaulieu: "But are our other uniforms going to use them or what is it?"

Michael: "Nononon our former CADPAT uniforms will not need or have a face..."

Canadian Prime Minister Jean Fougonger: "Of course, this land does not appear on any map, we do not know what is beyond the gate, or what it is." Everything about it is a mystery. apprehended many attackers in the previous incident, they are nothing more than criminals who have broken the law or, in other words, terrorists, destroying the door will not solve this problem. We are concerned that this simply leads to the opening of another door elsewhere in Canada, so we decided to consider the land beyond the door, the special region, part of Canada. what is on the other side, as well as bringing forces to the negotiating table, we have determined that it is necessary to go beyond the door, even if it is dangerous. to investigate the special region, to apprehend the incident leader of Montreal and obtain compensation by force, the Government of Canada will send the Canadian Armed Forces across the gate."

3 months later

Sunday, July 23, 2019

The Canadian Reservists are calling on duty on Sunday, July 23th, for the soldiers to bid farewell to their families before attending the speech of the Canadian Prime Minister and Lieutenant-General Peter Davinxon in Montreal.

New Prime Minister Charles Gabler: "This bill was passed thanks to the efforts of former Prime Minister Fougonger and the leaders of all political parties, and we are now ready to send our men to the Special Region. mission you have been assigned is of great importance. "

Lieutenant-General Peter Davinxon: "I am Davinxon, your commander, many scouts have come into the door in the last month, but no one knows what will happen to us in the special area, so you need to be ready for the fight from the moment we walk in. We will enter the door shortly. "

LOAD YOUR C7 LADY and GENTLEMENT !

READY! TO START! HAVE ADVANCED !

A fleet of Leopard tank 1 advances and begins to cross the door followed by Coyote Reconnaissance Vehicle, AVGP, M113, LAV III, followed by the rest of the G-Wagens vehicles, Navistar 7000, Bandvagn 206 ...

Military Officer: "General, the advanced party has entered the door, the rest is still there ... In the worst case, if we are engaged in combat immediately, we will simply have to respond with the forces we have now ready .

Michael: "Hey, Sergeant Beaulieu ... Do you think there are Foxgirls on the other side of the door?"

Jeremy Beaulieu: "With everything I've seen so far, why would not there be?

THE ENEMY ARMY IN VIEW! EVERYONE DECENDS

Michael: "Sergeant just one question are you afraid of dying"

Jeremy Beaulieu: "I can tell you very well not at all."

This is where my story begins.


End file.
